


Tales of the Forest - C.A.L.M.

by Bahamma_Purple



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And Luke, Archer Calum, Calum also shoots Michael alot, Calum and Luke dated before, Calum protects Luke, Confused Ashton, Demon Michael, Dreamer Ashton, F/F, Fae Luke, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Triangles, M/M, Michael leaves hell, Michael likes everyone, My First Fanfic, Precognition, Precognitive Ashton, and ashton, and have bad blood, and summaries, ashton is confused, bc he's tired of it, but Michael still loves him, but he shoots luke, the broke up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahamma_Purple/pseuds/Bahamma_Purple
Summary: Where Michael wants to help instead of kill, Luke and Calum have to look past their trust and relationship issues to protect Ashton, who is now being hunted the demons Michael is supposed kill with.





	1. Departures and Arguments

"IT'S THE START OF THE END! SURRENDER THE THRONE! THE BLOOD ON MY HANDS! COVER THE HA-"

"Gordon shut off that stereotypical nonsense right now!"

"Um, no bitch" Michael muttered. He put on the necklace from his bedside table. He pressed the pendant, the moonstone white in between the wolves.

He pressed the pendant, the moonstone white in between the wolves He sighed and left the room, climbing out the window. He teleported to Mieczyslaw's hut and he slowly entered.

"I knew you'd come, are you ready?" "Yeah, where do I go once I'm there"

"Yeah, where do I go once I'm there"

"Simple seek out The Stag"

"But isn't he bad?" "He's wise enough to see the stuff in your heart that makes you sick at the site of blood" "I don't get sick at the sight of blood, I just don't like killing people who are 40-50 percent innocent and, it's the goodness-er in my heart"

"He's wise enough to see the stuff in your heart that makes you sick at the site of blood"

"I don't get sick at the sight of blood, I just don't like killing people who are 40-50 percent innocent and, it's the goodness-er in my heart"

"Yeah that, anyways find the goat and he'll help"

"I thought it was a Stag"

"Goat, stag, shit, it could be a damn deer"

"A stag is a deer"

"Shut up, find the wise man, he'll help, try not to kill people who are over 50% guilty"

"Why are you helping me?"

"What do you mean, you're paying me, right?"

"No like why not automatically tell someone? Like I'm 'good' or whatever"

"Because I'm your friend, and you're not 'good' you're just weak"

Michael scoffed grabbed the silver out of his bag. "Here" He handed the fox-eared demon

"Alright, as soon as you get there, go to Fairfold woods, that's where the Stag is, stay away from the Arrow, and don't you dare think about going towards the Dreamer. Okay?"

"Who are those people?"

"You'll know by the necklaces"

"But everyone wears those, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know and neither do I care, you wanted to leave"

"But-"

"Bye now, think Fairfold"

Alabaster threw powder on the ground and Michael's world was white.

\---------------------------

Calum in took the forest air. Small day faeries watched as he aimed the bow, his muscles flexing making them giggle and blush. Calum rolled his eyes and pulled back on the bow, preparing to shoot. The pair of antlers moving slowly up and down, indicating that the buck was eating an apple. The position of the antlers to Calum's sight indicated the buck was sideways, and Calum's bow aiming at the bushes hiding its flank. With hope, his shot would hit the flank of the buck and he could sacrifice it return some medicine that would help his sister.

He took a deep breath, faeries gathering around, watching from his shoulders, and the plants around, his trust in his bow, he released.

Luke knew it was dangerous to be on human ground, but the closest apple tree wasn't on sacred ground. He ventured off as a stag, hoping no hunter was around, but no hunter was stupid enough to shoot a white stag, especially the one with silver antlers like his.

He was about to finish the apple when the sound of the air being sliced by an arrow sounded. The world slowed as he began to leap out the direction of the arrow but it caught him.

 

 

The world slowed as he began to leap out the direction of the arrow but it caught him.

He fell, red blood painting his white coat. He shifted. "Oh my god, forgive me, I-I didn't know you were a white stag!-- Hemmings? A hunter with raven hair said running towards him. Faeries gathered around the wound, healing it quickly. Luke looked at the hunter, he looked like a normal teenage boy, with his white tee shirt and black skinny jeans, despite the dark hunting boots and the brass arrowhead hanging from his neck.

"Arrow" Luke hissed.

"Stag" Calum sneered back. The faeries gathered around giggling, the put a daisy flower chain on Luke's head and yellow flower chain on Calum's. "Spent time to go and dance in the meadow? Ya'know if you had time to do that why not at least call when I asked you to"

"Please, we all know you purposely shot me just to gaze at my beautiful body"

Calum's toughness broke for a moment as he stared at Luke's full profile, nude in all his glory with only his antler necklace loosely around his neck. His messy lilac hair, various fae markings

After he spent 5 seconds admiring he built his toughness back up again. "For a 'wise person,' you do many unwise things"

"Funny you should say cos' you're on that very short list of them"

They stared at each other for a good minute then Calum lunged at the boy, smashing their lips together. He pinned Luke into the soft moss, nipping his neck creating marks on his pale body, then Luke flipped them.

"Not a bottom, Hood" He copied the marks, attacking his lips, their tongue fighting each other as he grinds his hard member against Calum's clothed thigh. They pulled apart, Calum's lips swollen as well as Luke's. He flipped them again, Luke on the bottom again, this time he lifted his legs, wrapping them around Calum's waist, and the tanned lad picked him, gripping his bum, then slamming his back against the tree.

Luke groaned out, "Fuck w-we need" A groan, "T-to s-t-o-p doing this"

"You want me to stop?" Calum pulled away letting Luke stand.

"No, not at all" Trying to pull Calum back.

"Then why did you want to stop?" Calum smirked.

"Just- dammit, I'm hard, and you got me hard, s-so-"

"Fix it?"

"Yes!"

"No, you may be the all seeing eye-"

"I'm a stag"

"Whatever"

"Your guess wasn't even close"

"Shut up, you think everyone needs to hear your opinion, and guess what you not that wise at all"

"Oh really?"

"Alright, just don't be pissed at me when you start itching from being in that anthill you're standing in"

"What?" Luke looked down and sure enough, the ants were starting to wrap around Luke's ankles.

"Bye boo" Calum left, "Be sure to add that to your list of unwise things"

The remaining faeries laughing their asses off fell out of trees and flowers. "Really guys?" He groaned.

\------------------

Ashton slept peacefully at nights. Or so he thought.

He woke up with his feet dirty, his floor tracked with mud and a dream catcher newly woven above him. He ripped the dream catcher down, cleaned his bed, mopped his floor and got ready for school. He was born in Fairfold, and it created a bond, that made him want to stay, but his sister Lauren and Harry thought it was weird. The shops selling things to ward off spirits, offerings left at every full moon for the Stag and the students and people living in Fairfold, Ashton saw as odd but cool. He missed Fairfold and was happy to be back, other than not knowing what happens at night. At first their parents took a vote, who wanted to stay here or live with Aunt Helen.

He bribed Harry with chocolate and Lauren could shop with his thousand dollars of life savings.

"Hey, are you car-pooling?"

"I'll answer that question for 5 dollars"

"What? No"

She remained silent, eating her cereal.

Ashton groaned then pulled out 5 dollars and put next to her bowl.

"A dollar extra for delayed payment and another dollar tax"

"What?"

"Two more, dork"

He rolled his eyes once more, "I'm going to be broke soon"

He placed an extra two dollars next to five.

"Yes I'm carpooling with Samantha and Calum"

"Ca-"

"No, you may not join"

"Wh-"

"Because Samantha thinks you have like an obsession, because you stalk her at school, when really you just have the same classes as her or your classes are near hers"

"Hav-"

"Yes I tried to tell them you were gay"

"The-"

"I needed to pay for gas money with your money"

"What about Harry?"

"Mum's driving him and his school starts later"

"Do I have to walk, in the dark?"

"Yeah, get over it"

A car honked it's horn, signaling her ride was here, "I got a go, bye" She gave him a quick side hug, then gathered her stuff and left.

Ashton sighed, writing a quick note saying he loves them, and gathered his belongings and left.

\----------------

At school students gossiped about random things but the talk was that someone shot the Stag. Everyone knew the story about The Stag, The Arrow, and The Dreamer. The Stag and The Arrow were protectors of a town, and every solstice, the Stag would recreate a barrier that protected the town, while the hunter would kill off demonic creatures. A big army of demons would come during the Summer solstices. They would come to steal the Dreamer, a maiden who could tell the future by catching precognitive dreams in a dream catcher. If the demons got her, she would be used as a weapon against the town. When they find the Dreamer, they fight over the girl and soon after not being able to choose, the Arrow and Stag fight, but the girl kills herself so they would stop, and they lived in grief until a new Stag and Arrow were incarnated, the story repeating itself. Ashton knew about the Stag the most, it was something he was told about a lot when he was younger.

The main point was, there was a white stag with silver antlers in the woods. No one really knew the identity of the Stag and the only ones who knew never told. But white stags always stand out, in human and in Stag. And everyone already had their guess on someone. About 40% of the school thought it was Luke Hemmings, and about 30% knew it was Luke Hemmings. Another 30% thought it was someone else. Ashton thought it was him, but he was unsure. Luke was the golden boy of the school, he was on the teacher's good sides, and what made the suspicion even higher is that he lived deep in the woods, and nearly every day some faery would follow him into the school with a problem, and he would fix it in an instant.

His ears were pointed, his eyes were a mysterious blue and his hair was lilac. Then again it wasn't uncommon for Fae and humans to have a child, some of the student body had fae blood in them, but they didn't have the distinct features like Luke. Ashton liked the half-fae boy, though, it wasn't a crush, and if it was it was more laid back, he didn't gush about it, he just felt nervous the few times Luke would talk to him, he didn't dream out their future together, he really didn't know however due to him not having any memory of his nights after sleeping.

No one ever knew who The Arrow was, no one ever thought about it, Ashton just thought they didn't care, but he did. He was in love with the tales and the stories of The Arrow. No one cared about them or their true importance, it was just the Stag this and the Stag that. Ashton sighed as he opened his locker, he noticed a dream catcher hung from the locker's ceiling. He yanked it down and shoved it in his backpack to be dealt with another day.

"Yeah, they shot the Stag, and whoever did also made out with them too" Calum explained, telling his own story.

"So that means it's whoever the Stag's dating is the Dreamer right? That means they found the Dreamer, and they choose the Stag. Because it's obviously going to be Stag and Dreamer" Samantha said casually, grabbing her books, along with a bag of white powder.

"No, it's Dreamer and Arrow. It obvie Dreamer and Arrow, the Arrow symbols are the feather and the arrow, on a dream catcher, there are feathers."

"Who the fuck cares about the Arrow?" Samantha asked, closing her locker as she flipped her blue and black hair in Calum's face and proceeded to walk down the hall.

"I do"

"Whatever, who's Luke dating right now?"

"No one"

"Any flirtation?"

"No"

"Argh, watch him like a hawk, if I can find out who the Dreamer is, and solve the case, I will be honored in out Annual Parade" She pressed her finger on his chest.

"What about me?"

"You suck"

"Why do I have to go after Luke?"

"Your his ex"

"So?"

"So that's the only reason why I'm friends with you, other than your hot"

"Thanks, what does me, being his ex, have to do with this?"

"When you were his ex, everyone thought you were the Dreamer"

"Nah, I'm more of The Arrow kind of guy"

"Who cares, whoever Luke dates is the prime suspect."

"Why am I still in this?"

"You have all the same classes with him, you sit like, right behind him"

"But I don't want to do shit with him"

"You will"

"Why?"

"Cause I'll spread some nasty rumor about you, like your gay"

"I am, I told you that when you tried to kiss me"

"Then I'll tell everyone about it"

"Boo, you think someone this hot would be straight? Like it's always the hot ones that are gay"

"Dammit! I'll say you have herpes!"

"Okay, when people believe that, let me know, I got to get to class, good luck detective" Calum walked away, but was pulled into an empty bathroom.

"What the hell!" He yelped as he was pushed to the floor.

"No, what the fuck! Why are you helping that conceited bitch or are you just forget what 'draw her away means?"Luke whispered-yelled

"I'm no-"

"She'll figure out you're the damn Arrow! And then she'll probably milk you for fame or some shit like that. She might even use you to find out about me!"

"List-"

"No, you fucking listen" Calum rolled his eyes, positioned himself in a comfortable place ready to hear Luke's long-ass lecture, but instead the blonde picked him up by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against the wall.

"If you let that girl find out whoever anyone is, it may not seem like a big deal to you, but she will lead to everyone you know and love." Luke's grip on his shirt was starting to tear the shirt. "I know" Luke let go of him, letting him drop an inch to the ground.

He shoved Luke back, "You think I would let someone find out about us, when it could lead t the very death of my sister? Fuck off Luke, I'm trying to lead her away from us and whoever the Dreamer is, just relax and get off my back. Just because your the damn Stag doesn't mean your alwa-"

"Always right? Yeah, I know, your constant reminding helps me remember"

"It's not my fault you're so damn head strong"

"I just have a lot of weight on my shoulders, the moon is coming and if we don't find this Dreamer, shit will happen" Luke sighed, splashing water on his face.

"If I don't find an offering by the moon, Mali's just gonna get worse"

"Could I do anything?"

"I don't know, she keeps getting worse and worse"

"Is she eating anything?" "She barely eats, and if she does, it's just herbal remedies my mum used to make"

Calum took off his shirt, putting his flannel on, covering his arms up much to Luke's dismay. "Do you have a needle?" Calum asked, "You ripped my shirt...again"

"Sorry, I don't have one" Calum glared at the blonde, "You just like seeing me with my abs out don't ya?"

"Maybe, I used to lick your come off of them"

"Try not to get hard now Hemmings, I intend to get to class" He pulled out a needle he used to weave feathers in his arrows with.

"Do we have to go to class?" Luke whined

"I thought the golden boy always had a perfect attendance record"

"I can write a doctor's note, you could say I got sick, right?" He looked at Calum with doe eyes.

"Stop that, you're not supposed to do that in school" "You're not supposed to wear your necklace to school either, not your brass one anyways," Luke said, pointing at the chain showing on the boy's tanned chest

"I don't tell on your doe eyes, you don't tell on my necklace"

"Deal" "Plus, you let me use your shirt thread for mine"

"Fine" Luke sat next to the raven-haired boy, letting him shred off the loose strings.

"Where are we gonna go, everyone knows us"

"The one place where we can be alone"

"But the faeries" "Do you wanna come or not?"

"Fine, but can we like make a scene?"

"You're just as bad as her"

"Am not! Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Fine" Luke transformed, shaking off his tethers of remaining clothes, Calum shed off his flannel, leaving the ripped shirt and grabbing both their backpacks. Luke stood gleaming, trying not to damage anything with his abnormally large antlers. Calum opened his mouth, but a light white ripped his vision.

"What the?" Blinded, something, _somebody_ was thrown at him.


	2. Wolves and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke get out of school in the most bizarre way. They also meet Michael, and Ashton tags along for their joyride. Ashton takes care of Michael which may or may not end in cuddling.
> 
> Over use of the word 'fuck' and commas.

Hatred and rage filled Michael, if he ever got back he was going to kill and maim Alabaster. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust the bright new world he was in now. He blinked a few more times, clearing his vision. A glimmering white stag, with shining silver antlers, stood before him.

"A-are you t-the Stag?"

Before getting a legitimate answer, the raven-haired boy next to the creature, yelled. "Demon!"

He grabbed a crossbow out his bag and shot, hitting Michael right below the shoulder blade.

"Run Luke! Run!" He screamed and the stag ran out the bathroom, letting the window shine a beam of light he was blocking.

It was something Michael definitely wasn't used to, he hissed at the light, and another arrow was shot in his shoulder.

_Arrow._

Ashton ran back to his locker. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" He scolded himself, getting to his locker, grabbing his binder and running back to class.

In the bathroom, Michael growled shifting into wolf form and attacked Calum, scratching his bare chest and leaped off him running down the hall.

As he ran down the hall, more natural light shined in, too much for him and he crashed into a soft object.

He got up, feeling cushion under him, he looked down a caramel honey locked boy with strikingly hazel eyes. Ashton looked straight into the red eyes of the wolf. His body was paralyzed, unable to scream or shout, he looked straight into the wolf's eyes.

They turned from blood red to humane green. "Dreamer, it's time to wake up" The wolf whispered. Suddenly a vision rushed to his head, it felt as if it were a memory that was lost.

Calum scrambled out the bathroom, his bow and arrow in hand ready for the next attack.

However he wasn't ready to be swooped by his belt loop. Thinking quickly, he swung on to Luke's flank then grabbing on to his neck to sit up right.

"There!" He pointed at the demon-wolf over a seizing body.

Balancing, he aimed and shot the wolf, but it showed no reaction, so Luke gained speed and charged flinging it right off the body.

Ashton cried out as his body convulsed, seeing himself run through the forest, then sitting on his bed making a dream catcher the same one he tore down from his bedroom earlier. He saw clashes of demons, and blood splatter.

"To choose is not to choose"

He felt the wolf flung off of him, his vision returned and his body stilled . He saw the shimmering points of silver antlers and blue crystal eyes of the white stag stare down on him.

"S-stag?"

"The Stag!!" A feminine voice yelled, confirming he wasn't hallucinating.

 The stag lowered it's body, bowing it's head, as if saying 'Hop on'

"Are you serious?" A boy already on the stag scoffed, but held his hand out anyway.

Ashton didn't think twice he got up grabbed the hand and swung on the stag's back. Students rushed in to see the Stag quickly.

Ashton secured his arms around the torso of the boy, slightly blushing since he was shirtless. A crowd of students came rushing down the hall. Luke looked around for a quick escape. he turned a corner only seeing a window and quickly jumped out.

\---

Once in the forest, Ashton was very confused, before asking questions he waited for the tanned shirtless boy to finish his tantrum.

Yes, a tantrum.

Calum swore and cursed at Luke, as the lilac washed his face in the a small stream.

"You little conceited piece of shit! What the fuck were you thinking? I don't understand if you need more fucking people in your damn fan-base but listen, no one fucking knows I save your fucking piece of shit ass nearly single fucking everyday-"

"Including when you shot me jackass?"

"You shut fucking goddamn mouth and listen to me Stag" Luke rolled his eyes and sat on soft moss, letting faeries make daisy chain for him.

"I'm not offering fucking free pony rides to everyone who attacked by a damn demon, which may I remind you in Fairfold, that shit happens every single fucking week!"

"Um, could we not, like um sw-" Ashton tried to intervene but two faeries instantly covered his mouth. Luke quickly retaliated,

"No I do not have a fucking fan-base, and you're fucking lucky people don't know about your ungrateful ass because I can't do shit without being a fucking Sherlock case, and do you even fucking know what happens after I save someone's sorry ass they start rambling about the damn destruction on their fucking property, well guess the fuck what, that damn thousand dollar antique vase on your fucking mantel that can be found for 5 fucking dollars on Ebay has soooo much more worth than your fucking life!"

"Um guys-"

"Dammit, why the fuck do you do this shit to me?!" Calum pushed the nude boy against a tree.

"What the fuck did I do now? Huh? Not say fucking thank you 20 fucking million times? Shower you with fucking roses?"

"No you didn't kiss me yet" And with that the two smashed their lips together, Luke trying to pull Calum's pants down. At first Ashton felt utterly confused and slightly turned on, like he was watching some themed porno.

"Um guys? Why am I here?" He tried asking, but they were too busy.

"Luke, baby, fuck, what Austin?"

"It's Ashton"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, fuck Luke, what is it?"

"Why am I here?"

"Ask-" Calum moaned, interrupting his train of thought. Ashton rolled his eyes, walking away from the couple.

Small faeries flew around him, placing flower chains on his head, and sprinkling pixie dust. At first he sneezed, then he yawned, tripping slightly. His world changing to a colorful fantasy, his eyes dropped shut as his body collapsed, only to be caught by faeries.

\--------

"Ashy? Ashton? Ashy boy? Ashykins?"

"Huh? Wha?" Ashton slowly rose from his slumber. He was sitting in a living room, a thick quilt over his body. He looked around a living room with a homey fill to it, and different Native setting pieces.

Calum was in front of him, slapping his face gently.

 

"You awake now sweetheart? Ya'know wandering off in the Fairfold woods isn't smart"

"I wouldn't have left if you two if you weren't so desperate to be penetrated up your ass" He grumbled, turning away from the boy.

"Shut up, I was horny, he was naked, it just happened"

"It was really inappropriate"

"Please, I saw you get hard too, I wouldn't be surprised if it reminded you of seeing some porn video, stay here don't do anything stupid"

"Asshole"

"Asshat"

"Dick"

"Dickhead"

"Dickwad"

"Stop it with the profanity!" Someone called from the stairway.

Calum turned, "Mali-Koa! What are you doing out of your room?"

"Don't you dare try to play older sibling with me, only I can do that" She glared, leaning on the stairway for support.

"Come, let's get you to bed"

"But I'm tired of being in bed"

"It's for your own safety, come on" He helped her up the stairs.

"Why do you have a limp?" She asked, noticing his funny walking.

"I-uh-"

"He had sex in the middle of the forest!" Ashton yelled.

"Calum!" She shoved her brother down the stairs, in which he fell on his bum, and yelped.

\---------  
  
  


"Mali's upstairs she's asleep try not to wake her, Luke will be here in an hour, along with me, we need to pic k somethings up. There's food in the kitchen, and uh, don't let anyone inside"

"Your just going to leave me here? What type of witness protection program is this?"

"There are wards on the house, no one can come in unless you let them in, your a big boy, you can take care of yourself"

Calum left much to Ashton's dismay, he was really in the mood to cuddle on the couch with someone after all the events of the day.

He sighed, and made his way back to the couch.

After a 15 minutes, he failed to fall sleep, therefore he went to the kitchen, but found nothing interesting, and noticed he was hungry because he was bored.

Michael stumbled through the woods, his hands trying to cover the wound spilling red and black blood out one wound, the other with the arrow still in it.

The creatures within the forest, turning away and hiding from him. The sunlight annoyed him as he tried to stay in the shadows, but it was no use.

He spotted a transparent material, slightly reflecting light, a window.

He slightly ran towards it, but ended up tripping and smacking a bloody hand print on it, which is more of 'don't come outside' than help me

Ashton jumped at the sound, looking around, then shrieked at the sight of the bloody hand print.

He grabbed a knife from the kitchen and headed toward the window. He cautiously opened it. Then jabbed the knife out.

Only hearing air being sliced, he looked outside, then saw the young nude teenage boy, with and arrow in his shoulder, a wound spilling blood, his body pale and looking as if he was barely clinging to life.

Ashton ran out the house, grabbing the boy and dragging him back to the house, as soon as they step in, he gasped.

Michael squirmed, trying to get out the house, his skin feeling so itchy, as if he wore wearing uncomfortable clothes, his wounds feel like someone was pouring molten metal into them. Ashton sat him down in a chair.

"W-wards, too many" He muttered, ready to slip out of conscious

"What?"

"Take the- the wards off"

"I don't know how, I'm sorry" He heard the boys footsteps wander off.

Michael's eyes watered, his mouth felt dry, his body started to numb.

"T-this is going to hurt"

The arrow was suddenly ripped out Michael's shoulder, the feeling of the burn coming back, and Michael screamed.

As the boy screamed, Ashton noticed the cross pinned of wall began to turn, the nail staying in the wall and digging through the dry wall.

He tried to continue to patch up the boy, but when he poured the alcohol on the open wound, the scream intensified, until the cross was upside down.

"Well Mali's awake now"

And right she was, Mali loaded the crossbow, and shot it hitting Michael in the side.

"What the fuck!" Michael groaned.

"Mali!"

"He's a demon, look at the St.Peter Crucifix ward! It's inverted" 

"But he just needs help!"

"Help to kill us!"

"He hasn't tried to hurt anyone-"

"Yet"

"Please, just let him heal and maybe if you guys ask then attack he wouldn't be forced to use self-defense"

"Self defense- okay, but if Calum comes home and your dead, it's not my fault" He walked back upstairs, and Ashton focused his attention back the bleeding boy.

He applied antibacterial to the numerous cuts and scrapes on the poor boy, and wrapped gauze around his shoulders.

"What's your name?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"What's your name?"

"Gor-Michael"

"I'm Ashton"

"You're the Dreamer"

"I doubt that"

"It's true, you had a vision, in the hallway, do you know what it was about?"

"It was blurry, and I don't think I should be telling you of all people"

"Aw, come on, please, love" Michael looked straight to the boy's eyes, using his lust effect.

In the course of a few seconds, Ashton's world felt like it had been zoomed out, in front of him a nude pale boy with milky pale skin sat, waiting for Ashton to care for him. He noticed the small horns sticking out his forehead near his hair. His eyebrow pierced, below lustful green eyes hypnotized him.

Ashton bit his lip, suddenly wanting to straddle the boy, "Fine, but after I take out this arrow"

"Deal"

"And we have to cuddle on the couch later too"

"I'm down with that"

"Okay" Ashton smiled, smitten for the boy and a placed a kiss on his cheek, then gripped the arrow

"Are you going to scream?"

Michael shook his head, bracing mentally for the pain.

Due to Ashton's smitten state (and lack of medical practice in this area) he ripped the arrow out again.

A scream surged out of Michael's throat, but Ashton slapped his hand over his mouth, in which Michael bit the hand,(It's what he was taught when he was younger) his sharpened canines piercing the soft flesh and blood into his mouth. Overwhelmed with the unique taste, he swallowed, then felt his adrenaline spike, the wound on his side, healing instantly.

Ashton snatched his hand away, "Vampire!" He hissed, smacking Michael's head.

"I'm not a vampire"

"Then explain the damn blood-sucking!"

"To be completely honest, that was the first time I did that, my Family talked about how certain creatures' blood had different properties, like unicorn blood makes some immortal or invincible"

"I still don't believe you, stay here"

Ashton went upstairs, looking for Calum's room. He spotted a door with the boy's name on it.

He entered the room, looking around at the natural influences and the rustic vibe.

The bed was in the center, a canopy draped over it. Soft blankets covered it. Numerous bass guitars leaned against the wall. He spotted a wardrobe and drawer.

He looked through the drawer first, careful not to destroy the organization. He hoped Calum wouldn't be mad for letting Michael wear some of his boxers, after all it would be better than not than letting him go commando in his pants.

He then looked in the wardrobe finding black skinny jeans hung up neatly.

"Jackpot" He grabbed a pair and ran back downstairs.

He threw the jeans and boxers at him, who happily slipped them on.

"Okay deals a deal, tell me about the vision" Michael smiled pulling Ashton to his lap.

"Um, I saw myself in the woods, running, but I don't know why, and then I was on my bed, making a dream catcher-"

"Do you have it?"

"No I threw it away, I tried to ignore anything I did at night"

"Oh" Michael's face fell, which made smitten Ashton frown too.

"I have one though!" He remembered, but then frowned, "But it's in my backpack at school, dammit"

"Hey, it's okay we'll just go get it tomorrow, don't fret"

"Okay, and I saw these demons"

"Demons? What were they doing? What did they look like?"

"They were fighting, all of them, they were all different some were ghoulish, like one was grey and had one eye small and the other slightly bigger, and it's mouth was like a big 'U' shaped hole."

Michael gulped, but Ashton continued, "Then this one was like beautiful at first, she had long black hair and was wearing a pretty white dress then, another woman, with white hair and black dress on walked over to her and whispered something in her ear and she just turned into some demonic creature, while the other just scream so loud." Ashton started shaking, in fear the images buzzing through his mind.

"Mikey, what I dream, is it going to happen?"

"I don't know" Michael lied, "But don't worry, let's cuddle, yeah?"

"Okay" Ashton go off of Michael's lap and took his hand. They got comfy on the couch with the big quilt over their bodies.

Ashton snuggled into Michael's warm chest, letting sleep take over. Michael tried to convince himself he wasn't falling for the boy, it was only the look of lust he used, but even though his brain told him no, his heart told him yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. If your confused on Michael's whole power thing, lemme explain. He's a lust demon, which allows him to manipulate seduce and a lot of other things, He has a lot of abilities but most of them he hasn't explored, but he doesn't use his powers all the time, bc that's boring. But with great power there's a lot of weakness, so you'll learn about that throughout the book. But thanks for reading, my updates are going to be a tad slow bc my computer is being a lil shit, so stay tuned and thanks again. 
> 
> Stay alive frens |-/ 
> 
> BP out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) The story will go on with new, and amusing twist and turns, so stay tuned. If you like Joshler or Sterek, please feel free to my other works. 
> 
> Thanks again, stay alive frens,
> 
> BP out.


End file.
